


Dragon Fire Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: A sneak peek into the lives of the two actors of the hit show 'Dragon Fire' and into their best kept secret.Or:The one in which dragons are real and Jared decides to become an actor, despite having scales and wings half the time.Surprisingly, it works out.And who would have thought that he would even meet his mate because of it?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9780194)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/11479.html)

__**Banner:  
** [](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Dragon%20Fire/Dragon_Fire.png.html)

**_Prompt:_**  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Dragon%20Fire/early_Bluefire986_RPF.jpg.html)  



End file.
